This disclosure relates generally to electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) employed for charging the battery power supply of an electric vehicle. More particularly, this disclosure relates to systems for providing publicly accessible power to level 1 and/or level 2 EVSE.
A key consideration in providing publicly available electric power to charge electric vehicles is to control the supply of the power, as well as to ensure that there is a proper accounting for the power supply and that the vehicle can be charged in a safe and in a secure manner.